Tsukiyo
by Flightless Bird
Summary: A wind sweeps into Konohagukre, bringing hate fear and death. A client needs ninja to travel to Akuma no Kuni, and reselts to a certain blond's disappearance. Way better Summary inside. T for now.
1. Kogarashi: A Cold Wintry Wind

**Summary:** **A** cold wind sweeps through the land destroying things in its path, it means death loss fear hatred and many other emotions for the residence of Konohagakure. When a client is requesting ninja of Konoha to help him find the source of the wind, what will happen when it means going to the Akuma no Kuni, The Land of Demons, results to a certain blonds disappearance.

**Warnings:** **I**n this story there will be minor Ocs, don't turn away, they are like the client who doesn't play a huge roll and some things it I told you now it give away some of the story. So far there is NO pairings and none planned if you feel the need for one tell me! I make it anything but I perfer Yaoi...Yeah...

**Disclaimer:** **I** don't own Naruto, but I own this really really really old crappy laptop that I don't use much. Though I do own this plot, I don't think I have seen one like yet, if you have tell me so I can take this down. -sigh-;

**---**

**Tsukiyo**

**A moonlit night**

**Chapter 1:**

**Kogarashi: A cold wintry wind**

--- 

Darkness crept in to the sky as the bloody streaks dry and become black. Soon stars cover the night's blanket like the warriors of horrid battles who lost their lives. Wind sweeps back and forth, the night seems to calling it from the eastern seas, dragging its cool laughter through the forests and crashes into the west winds in the western sands. To the north, separated by a ocean covered by unsettled land, at least unsettled to humans. 

The earth began to quake towards the north, a rare north wind was sent violently crashing through its own land, sending Tengus back to their mountain caves, Kami hiding behind rocks, Oni remained in their holes in the ground waiting for the winds to pass over them and causing Yureis to lifted their heads for a fraction of a moment before returning to goals they hadn't achieved in life. 

Across the sea it swept, the vast blue body of water swirling angrily as if affected by the wind's own hate and anger. Crashing into the land at the other side, attacking houses that remained standing, scarring the land, and the villages that had settled next to the usually calm sea. 

It raced across the land and a deep gulf, creating havoc where-ever its spidery cold fingers brushed upon. Upon reaching the gulf its power had receded quiet allot, creating a cold harsh wind, that carried the promise of pain, suffering and death. 

Dawn was being painted in the sky when the powerful gust of wind reached its destination, circling over it like bird of prey. Its fingers cupped around the village, holding it there in the suffocating presences of a never dieing hatred. 

The ones of the village that survived _that_ day shivered, that day in mid fall when a demon had seen fit to attack the village. Cursing it with pain and suffering, it was the same wind that Kyuubi no Kitsune road on when it had found Konohagakure. 

The 5th hokage lifted her head, from her walk towards the tower in which she worked at. Golden brown eyes narrowed in horror and wonder, the feeling of the powerful Makaze washed over her, though it was different that October 10th, 15 years ago. Instead of sending a powerful demon the Makaze felt like it was searching for something, or someone, and calling it back from wits it came. 

Tsunade closed her eyes, the pressure of the Makaze was almost unbearable as it hunted throughout Konoha its long claws going through everything. Sighing she continued her way through the tower, fearing what the wind brought or would take. 

--- 

**O**kay, for those who don't know

**Tengus:** are mountain goblins/demons in japan who take the form of half man half bird. 

**Oni:** devils or demons whose sizes varies. An Oni usually has long, sharp teeth and wild eyes, with clawed feet.

**Yurei**: A general term for ghosts who seek revenge for a wrong, or has yet to finish its business on earth when alive. They are either seen without feet or in long white funeral Kimonos.

**Makaze:** Japanese for evil wind, as the story progresses you will see more of what the Makaze is, also, note, it has no ties to original Japanese culture.

Since this is short I'm starting the next chapter right now...Review please!


	2. Issuinoyume: An Empty Dream

**Summary:** **A** cold wind sweeps through the land destroying things in its path, it means death loss fear hatred and many other emotions for the residence of Konohagakure. When a client is requesting ninja of Konoha to help him find the source of the wind, what will happen when it means going to the Akuma no Kuni, The Land of Demons, results to a certain blonds disappearance.

**Warnings:** **I**n this story there will be minor Ocs, don't turn away, they are like the client who doesn't play a huge roll and some things it I told you now it give away some of the story. So far there is NO pairings and none planned if you feel the need for one tell me! I make it anything but I prefer Yaoi...Yeah...

**Disclaimer: O**kay so I don't own Naruto, and if I did, you kiddies would be in soooo much trouble for watching it XD..

---

**Tsukiyo**

**A moonlit night **

**Chapter 2:**

**Issuinoyume: An Empty Dream**

---

Here where no light can reach, no bird song can be heard, here is where he runs. Running over the coal black ground, kicking up soot. If he was breathing hard he didn't know it, he couldn't hear a thing.

Looking behind him in the darkness of the world he saw a single white light behind him. In his ear a voice spoke on the wind urging him forwards and not to slow. He turns again and begins to run again.

He finds himself in a place where he can see a dimly lit dock. The surrounding area was empty, the water crashes against the rocks near by, and the dock were soundless

Looking around he saw no one, he tried to call out but his throat was dry and made no sound. The wind cried for him to hurry as he was dragged towards the water. He called out to the wind silently telling it that he could not swim.

Still he felt like he was being dragged towards the dark abyss. Soon the town disappeared and a lone ship was all that could be seen. It was large made from black wood with bloody sails, it waited as he climbed over the dark railing.

As soon as he was on the wind began to scream in his ear, its clawed hand grabbed the boat and sent it sailing across the sea. The boat gracefully dodged swirling waters, he could almost see the creatures in the water waiting to capture him.

The ship soon stops a mist covered island, dark red sky sailed above the black land. He felt drawn to it, as though somewhere on that island someone, or something was calling him.

The wind began to grow along with its voice, he tried to tell it to stop but it continued its song. Crying along with the wind he face towards the land form where the ship was about to crash into.

The wind grabbed him again and pulling him into the air, past the black sandy beach and into the forest. Dark blue jagged rocks warned him to not coming any closer. Large blood red trees moaned as the wind raced through them was him in its spidery arms.

Soon they reached a clearing where the wind set him down on the black grass. A figure stood there turning he looked at him. His body was merely a black blurred shape, with glowing yellow eyes. A pearl white smile graced the black abyss on his face, and it laughed the first sound that he had heard this entire time.

Striding forwards it took hold of his hand in a friendly manner but let go when he winced at the burning cold. Still smiling it reached forwards and embraced him burning pain both cold and hot raced through his body,

_"Come my servant, come back to me_."

--

A blond awoke screaming, his blue eyes searching the room for something that wouldn't ever be found. Naruto looked at his sweat hand. His stomach stirred, Kyuubi was moving around a lot, something was up and he didn't like it.

Out side his window the Makaze howled as its masters prey and servant received his message, soon it would be time to gather them and bring them to him. Swirling around his house spreading out through Konoha, yes it was almost time.

---

**Y**es this later than I thought, I have been busy with helping The Lady Morana move and getting ready to move myself. So I will be updating slower than I had hoped when I started this. No new terms this time but still there is one older one.

**Index:**

**Makaze:** Evil Wind

**I** wonder if anyone can catch the foreshadowing in the dream...Oh I almost forgot Pairing Poles are up!

**ItaNaru: 1 **


	3. Hansha: Reflection

**Summary:** **A** cold wind sweeps through the land destroying things in its path, it means death loss fear hatred and many other emotions for the residence of Konohagakure. When a client is requesting ninja of Konoha to help him find the source of the wind, what will happen when it means going to the Akuma no Kuni, The Land of Demons, results to a certain blonds disappearance.

**Warnings:** **I**n this story there will be minor Ocs, don't turn away, they are like the client who doesn't play a huge roll and some things it I told you now it give away some of the story. So far there is NO pairings and none planned if you feel the need for one tell me! I make it anything but I perfer Yaoi...Yeah...

**Disclaimer: W**ell no shoot Sherlock I don't own Naruto, I own an Ipod that is broken and two models too old, ahhh old technology.

**For you info: I** am looking for a beta, also I don't have internet only The Lady Morana's computer and the library. Updating will be faster in a bit.

---

**Tsukiyo**

**A moonlit night **

**Chapter 3: **

**Hansha: Reflection**

---

Wind howled loudly as the blond slipped from his small bed. The floor was cold on his feverish body, the dream was horrible, and the boy didn't understand it one bit. Carefully he got ready, he had a mission today, but it most likely was some small D or C ranked mission in Konoha.

Looking in the mirror Naruto Uzumaki noted with displeasure, that he looked like most of his kind. His bright blue eyes were murky pools of water and his hair had finally given into gravity. The marks on his face seemed almost deeper as he dragged a tan finger across the dent in his otherwise scar less body.

He turned to the window were the wind was screaming, Naruto normally enjoyed days when it was so windy that if felt like you could jump into the air and be carried off. But there was something about the wind; he didn't understand himself at all. Yesterday he was fine, his hair defied the laws of science; his eyes were like the clear sky.

But today it seemed as though all was wrong, without much ado he left the small apartment in which he had slept all his life. The winter attacked him as soon as he has stepped outside. Shivering he continued his way through Konoha. It seemed as though he was not the only one in bad mood this morning. Many shop keepers seemed slow in opening there shop this morning.

Naruto flinched at the harsh glares he received. They seemed almost worse today, his tired mind managed to steer in the right direction without going off course.

Upon reaching the Hokage's tower he realized that he was a bit late cursing he ran up the stairs and opened the door.

Not only was his team there, but the rest of the Konoha 11. Tsunade noticed Naruto's change as soon as he entered. He seemed tired, almost that it was weighting down his soul. Mumbling a soft sorry for being late, Naruto sank into shadows waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"As I was saying, this is a A-ranked mission, you all will be fallowing a client that will be in here tomorrow. He is investigating the recent wind damage at the far north." Tsunade watched as Naruto's seemed to straighten out more listening harder.

"He is a rather skittish man, and there are those that believe the stories that the wind that destroys everything in its path. You will come across it as the Makaze. I tell you a day early because I want you all ready for a month or more of strict body guard duty. Everyone but Naruto is dismissed."

Naruto watched as the others filed out giving him worried looks. He walked over to where the 5th Hokage was sitting.

"Hai; yea?" He asked the women, his own eyes meeting her worried brown ones.

"Naruto, what is wrong, your late for a mission brief and you seem to be tired." Naruto bit his lip unable to answer. Finally he spoke,

"I had a nightmare last night."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, a nightmare was what was bothering him?

"And?"

"Well, when you mentioned the Makaze, well in my dream I was fallowing a wind." The eyebrow remained risen.

"Actually it was more like it was leading me." Naruto looked worried;

Here where no light can reach, no bird song can be heard, here is where he runs. Running over the coal black ground, kicking up soot. If he was breathing hard he didn't know it, he couldn't hear a thing .

"The world was dark, dead, I was running from a light:"

Looking behind him in the darkness of the world he saw a single white light behind him. In his ear a voice spoke on the wind urging him forwards and not to slow. He turns again and begins to run again.

"I found a harbor but it had no signs of human life or boats, when I mentioned it, out of nowhere a ebony boat appeared." Naruto explained the rest of his dream. Tsunade had guessed right the boy had been affected by the Makaze.

"When I awoke I was just tired and," he paused, and whispered, "Kyuubi is restless," Tsunade nodded, it was understandable,

"If you want you don't have to go on this-"

"No! I have to go, if the rest of the teams found out I was deserting them they would know I was feeling sick, and that would pass throughout the village like a fire, and soon everyone who knew about Kyuubi would know that the demon was plotting or something along those lines."

Naruto looked desperate, Tsunade signed. It was like looking at a murky pool of water. To reinsure herself about bijuu. Staring at the seal she traced the black lines, something was wrong. Naruto could read it her face. But upon asking the women tossed the question away. The 5th consented and dismissed the boy. She watched as he left her tower. The boy was dieing, and she didn't have the heart to tell the boy that.

Shizune noticed right away as she watched her master watch Nauto leave the tower. She had already known about the theory that the Hokage had about the boys massive regeneration abilities.

"How long?" Tusnade turned tears in her eyes,

"Less than two years."

**A/N of Doom: T**wo years? I ain't very nice. Oh well. Updating is slow as usual, the update isn't very good and I need a beta. –yawns- 10:20 PM and done! So remember I will try to get the pairings in else wise I won't do anything cause ItaNaru is going to be really really really really hard. But I'll find a way.

Ja-ne

Akuma

**Index:**

**Makaze** Evil Wind

**ItaNaru****: 2 **

**KyuuNaru**** 1**** (In human form)**

**Next chapter: **Naruto and the gang meet the client and we finally find plot.


End file.
